


A Day of Relaxation

by littleboxes



Series: Little Buddy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Tony Stark, Harry Potter is briefly mentioned, LoTR is briefly mentioned, Peter Parker loves his spiders and so does Thor, Spiders, Tony is not a fan, emerging like a swamp monster but in passive voice, i have had to repost this FUCKING thing three goddamn times, that has been sitting in my drafts for months, this is a barely edited nightmare, this is essentially a filler episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/littleboxes
Summary: Peter & Thor bake and watch movies with their spiders





	A Day of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i have plans

Peter and Thor relaxed around the kitchen, their respective arachnid companions resting on their shoulders. After Peter made a batch of his Aunt May’s banana muffins for the team, Thor had shyly approached him, asking if he would be willing to teach him. Peter enthusiastically agreed, and every morning since, Peter and Thor would wake up earlier than the rest of the team to prepare breakfast- Thor was on his way to becoming a quite talented baker, even if his cooking left something to be desired. Suddenly, their companionable chatter was shattered by a loud  ~~shriek~~ yell. “ **What the** **_fuck, Peter?!_ ** ” 

Standing in the door was a rather irate-looking Tony Stark, clad only in a fuzzy, bright yellow.. bathrobe? Peter’s fear at his tone was outweighed by the sheer incongruity of his outfit. Before Tony could yell anything else, a giggle escaped from Peter. He clapped his hand over his mouth, heat rising in his cheeks- but it was too late. His chuckles morphed into full-bellied laughter as he took in the sight before him.  _ Tony Stark _ , in a  _ fuzzy yellow bathrobe _ , one hand on his hip, the other pointing accusingly at Sigfrid. “Y-yes, Aun- Tony?” His slip only served to make the his laughter return, because he really  **did** look like Aunt May too early in the morning. 

Apparently Tony realized what his position looked like, because his cheeks went red, and he lowered his arms, but the accusing stare remained. In the calmest voice he could muster (which was really more along the lines of hysterical), Tony asked, “Peter? Why.  _ Why _ is there a spider on Thor’s shoulder?”

At the mention of Sigfrid, both Peter and Thor brightened, and this time, Peter wasn’t even ashamed. “Well, since  _ you _ refused to let Thor befriend a spider, I took it upon myself to find him one. Her name is Sigfrid, and she says you look silly.”

Tony sputtered at this, but apparently decided that it was  _ too early in the goddamn morning to deal with your spider bullshit, Peter _ . Thor practically beamed and declared the whole situation a success, and demanded a celebration to “formally welcome Sigfrid into the family”. Of course, Peter absolutely loved this idea. They batted several ideas about, eventually deciding on movies and ice-cream, especially after they realized that neither Sigfrid nor Idae had ever experienced either.

The rest of the Avengers were scattered about- Clint and Natasha were on some SHIELD mission, Steve was drawing, Bruce was yoga-ing, and Tony had presumably wandered down to his lab. Thor and Peter had the common room entirely to themselves. Of course, they took complete advantage of that. They stole every piece of bedding on the floor, and the floor below them, raided the kitchen for ice-cream- Jarvis helpfully guiding them to the correct freezer (It’s the Avengers, of course there’s more than one freezer). They eventually decided on the Harry Potter movies, mostly because of the positive portrayal of spiders- Lord of the Rings was considered, but discarded after Peter remembered how many spiders were killed. No need to subject his friends to that horrifying scene. 


End file.
